moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Turret Gear
is a Hat in . Technical * It's a rotating turret on your head. * The Turret Gear shoots Cannonballs at nearby enemies, just like a Turret, but the animated top sprite does not need to face the target, and it instead just spins around. * It does 25 damage per shot. * It fires every 2.5 seconds. * It has a target range of 700. * You move at 70% of your normal speed while wearing it. * Costs . Strategy Using * Try to hit an opponent with a high knockback weapon, like the Bat or the Polearm so the hat could deal some ranged damage. * Combine with a Monkey Tail and a ranged weapon to easily kite the enemy. * You can also use it to kill AFK players in their bases, as it shoots through walls (unless they use as part of the wall) * Don't walk around with this all the time, as it slows your speed noticeably. * Walk to an opponent, quickly equip it and then unequip. This will fire a cannonball and provoke the opponent. * An advanced version of insta-kill involves Turret Hat. Equip the Bull Helmet, then hit your opponent (using E) with Short Sword/Polearm, and switch quickly to Musket. (if you are using Polearm, then Crossbow will do) Simultaneously equip the Turret Gear. This is used widely to insta-kill Soldier Helmet users. It is very hard to pull this off without Hacking, but many hackers do it with ease. ** For the instakill, hold down your cursor on the Equip button, and release when you want to wear it. * You can use this to counter Assassin Gear. Even when users of it are invisible, Turrets and Turret Gear will attack it. * To counter Bull Helmet users, you can equip Spike Gear. Then, when they hit you, hit them back with a Katana and quickly equip Turret Hat. If done quickly enough, they will instantly die. (Have the Hats menu pulled up, and swing by pressing E) Against * Use the Wooden Shield or Soldier Helmet to negate the Cannonball's damage. * Use the Daggers, Booster Hat, Monkey Tail, or Shadow Wings to escape the Cannonball. * Use your superior speed to your advantage. Trivia * This hat is one of 3 animated hats; the others are Spike Gear and Windmill Hat. These three hats (along with Booster Hat) are also the only Hats with corresponding . * In the changelog, it is referred to as the "Turret Hat". * Sidney first announced the Turret Gear when he announced version 1.0, but it was added in version 1.1. * The Turret Gear shoots 0.3 seconds slower than regular Turrets. * Though the Turret spins, it can fire in any direction at any time. * The Turret Gear is the first and only hat to have an AI in the game. * It, along with the Daggers, MOOSTAFA, Treasure, the caps and the Thief Gear, was teased by Yendis Entertainment on the Discord server, on 16/05/2018. (Although, the sprite doesn't look the same as the one we currently have in the game.) History * 1.6.9 - Movement Speed changed to 70%. * 1.3 - Movement Speed changed to 50%. * 1.2 - Movement Speed changed to 60%. * 1.0 to 1.1 - Sprite changed. * 1.0 - Added. Gallery Hat 53.png Hat 53 P.png Hat 53 Top.png Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_53.png * http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_53_p.png * http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_53_top.png